


16-13. Август.

by arttra, Taukita1408



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Death, M/M, Murderers, Out of Character, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttra/pseuds/arttra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taukita1408/pseuds/Taukita1408
Summary: Вот и тот костёр,Но где-то рядом бродит дикий зверь.Его глаза там так горят во тьме -То ли лютый волк, то ли свирепый вепрь.Он тебя настиг,И все предосторожности уже не в счёт.Бледный свет Луны отразила сталь,Ледяное дуновение коснулось щек...1985 год, Чебоксары. Сега изо всех сил пытается забыть об одном августе и как-то жить после случившегося с ним.Только не очень получается.





	16-13. Август.

**Author's Note:**

> Все события вымышлены. Авторами в фике использованы хэдканоны, не имеющего никакого отношения к реальным людям, пусть они живут все долго и счастливо.

Сега давно привык к осторожным шепоткам за спиной. “Вон, видишь, мужик? Малахольный какой-то. Нелюдимый, неразговорчивый, угрюмый. Может, в психушке на учете состоит?” Такие разговоры его совсем не беспокоили. Сега-то точно знал, что он сумасшедший. У его безумия был вкус, цвет и запах, даже голос был, вкрадчивый, негромкий. И Сега точно мог назвать дату, когда вся его жизнь полетела к чертям: тринадцатого августа, два года назад. Тогда он пережил четыре самых страшных дня в его жизни. Думал, что пережил.  
  
Теперь это время — четыре августовских дня, с тринадцатого по шестнадцатое, — Сега старался провести в любом месте, но только не дома. Кто угодно, где угодно, что угодно, лишь бы не оставаться одному. Бухать с малознакомыми личностями, подцепленными в любой пивнушке, которым проставленная чекушка вполне заменяла дружбу, да хоть с последними бомжами в подвале, до полного беспамятства, до потери пульса, было отличным вариантом. Как и загреметь в больницу, наврав про боли в животе. На худой конец, можно было осесть в каталажке, разбив витрину. Но на такой номер Сега так и не решился. Терять работу он все-таки не хотел, та хоть как-то держала его на плаву черных беспросветных будней.  
  
Сега не пил с друзьями — не было их, друзей. После смерти Васяна Сега отвадил всех. Некоторых пришлось со скандалами, до сих пор, наверное, люди на него обижались. Только Тагир по старой памяти продолжал иногда заходить. Но и тот, когда думал, что Сега не видит, смотрел на него с жалостью, как на смертельно больного, тотально неизлечимого инвалида, который не живет, а мучается, сам не зная зачем. Сега знал: он жив, пока живы родители. Так с ними поступить, заставить пережить смерть единственного сына, он просто не мог. На Васькину мать насмотрелся. И только поэтому еще коптил небо, от августа до августа.   
  
С шестнадцатого числа начинал тоскливо ждать следующего года. И дня не проходило, чтобы Сега не слышал призрачный насмешливый голос: “До встречи, Сережа”, — от которого избавиться не мог даже в стельку пьяным. Этот голос всегда маячил на периферии сознания, всегда присутствовал, вел. Отравлял, медленно, но верно. Сега из последних сил старался не вспоминать, не думать о человеке, которому голос принадлежал, пытался прогнать вон из своей головы. Не получалось. Тот не только на теле следы оставил, сумел проникнуть в разум. Не вырвать теперь, не выжечь, не вытравить. И Сега ждал встречи. Каждый день, каждую минуту ждал, каждый миг. И каждый этот миг умирал от первобытного ужаса.   
  
Через полтора года где-то после того, как Сега в Чебоксары перебрался, Тагир, с которым у него во время следствия по Ваське почти дружеские отношения сложились, через участкового передал, что этого выродка, Резчика, убили при задержании. Сега не поверил. И многократные вызовы в ментовку как потерпевшего не помогли. Даже когда Тагир лично к нему пришел отметить, когда рассказывал, зло глуша водку и почти не закусывая, про железобетонные улики, про веские доказательства — и тогда слушал и не верил.   
  
Тагир тогда весь вечер трепался не затыкаясь. Его малость потряхивало, на острых скулах пылал румянец. Он изрядно похудел за последние месяцы, горел на работе. И теперь полное право имел с чувством выполненного долга делиться радостными вестями. Хотя какими, блядь, радостными...  
— Как минимум, пять трупов на нем, Сега. Это те жмурики, по кому нам материалы с области передали. А фоток у него дома изъяли куда больше.   
  
Тагир долбанул кулаком по столешнице так, что рюмки подпрыгнули, Сега еле успел накренившуюся бутылку поймать.  
  
— Нашим просто выбора не оставил, пришлось стрелять на поражение, чтоб не упустить. Хуй теперь выяснишь, кого он еще на тот свет отправил и где спрятал тела. Пленки, негативы, спины изрезанные. Цифры! Завитушки. Ни одного лица. Мы, блядь, заебались это все описывать и просматривать. Целая фотолаборатория дома! Короче, сколько на нем на самом деле, только боженька разве что знает. С этой суки теперь не спросишь.   
  
Тагир курил и стряхивал пепел мимо приспособленной под пепельницу консервной банки.   
— Наливай, что сидишь?  
  
Сега налил. Выпили молча, не чокаясь. Тагир задумчиво жевал корку хлеба. Поднял вдруг совершенно трезвые глаза, выпитое его никак не брало. Спросил:  
— Сколько мы с тобой говорили, я одного понять не могу. Ты-то почему тогда живой остался?  
  
— А я не живу. Но остался. Хуй знает.  
  
Они помолчали. Сега очень не хотел про это спрашивать, но рот открыл, будто помимо воли.  
— Сколько из убитых Се... Сергеи? — Сега поперхнулся, но договорил.  
  
Тагир свел брови, пристально посмотрел, Сега тут же себя снова почувствовал, как на допросе.   
— Все. Откуда знаешь? Я ведь тебе не говорил!  
  
Сега болезненно скривился. Молча поднялся, достал из утробно гудящего холодильника еще одну бутылку водки. Об этом он рассказывал только следаку в Куйбышеве. Надеялся, что найдут того самого Сергея, что выбросился из окна, и по этой ниточке смогут выйти на психа. Не смогли. Тагиру рассказывать не хотелось, смысла уже не было, но тот же не отстанет.  
  
Разошлись уже заполночь. Сега закрыл за Тагиром дверь и тяжело опустился на диван. Все прислушивался к себе: думал, может, получится теперь свободно вздохнуть. Может, наконец, отпустит. Кончилось же все, вроде. Смотрел на темнеющее небо за окном. Лето было в разгаре, стрижи гоняли мошкару, будто расчерчивая небо тонкими штрихами, как ватман на кульмане. Тополиный пух залетал в окна, забиваясь во все углы. Не получалось. Не отпускало. Голос внутри никуда не делся, не замолчал, звучал все так же, вкрадчиво и обещающе. Ничего не изменилось ни на йоту. И не могло измениться. Гнило внутри. Страх все также, привычно, продолжал душить.   
  
А теперь к страху добавилась вина, которая камнем придавливала к земле. Смерть Васяна на его совести. Это он беду к Ваське притянул. Будто тогда, в августе, он ускользнул от смерти, и костлявая с тех пор ходила следом, кружила не отставая. Искала, кого забрать вместо него. И нашла. Васька только год был в его бытии после острова. И только с ним его существование снова стало хоть немного походить на нормальную человеческую жизнь. За это Васян и поплатился.  
  
Сега даже перестал ездить к родителям. Боялся за них. Ограничил все общение звонками раз в неделю. Ходил на телеграф, выстаивал очереди, заказывал переговоры с Куйбышевым. В его малосемейке телефона больше не было. Нескольких странных ночных звонков, когда звонивший долго и проникновенно молчал в трубку, хватило, чтобы Сега сам под недоуменными взглядами служащих конторы написал заявление, чтобы отключили номер. Перерезал дома своими руками провод у дверей и отнес телефон на мусорку. И каждый раз, поднимая трубку в тесной деревянной переговорной на телеграфе, Сега до дрожи боялся, что наяву услышит голос из кошмара.   
  
Этот самый кошмар приходил к нему каждую ночь с того самого ебаного августа. Всякий раз, когда он закрывал глаза и проваливался в дрему, он снова, как наяву, ощущал на себе чужой внимательный взгляд, препарирующий его наравне с лезвием заточенного до бритвенной остроты ножа. За маской не было видно улыбки, но Сега точно знал, что “этот” улыбался. Холод железа, скользящего по спине, щекотка от собственной крови, текущей из ран, оставленных острым ножом там, где кожу снимали тонкой ленточкой, горячая боль, перебивающая дыхание и не дающая даже скулить, неподъемный давящий ужас — все это возвращалось снова и снова, раз за разом. Соседи уже давно перестали стучать по батарее, просыпаясь от его диких криков. И при встрече больше не здоровались. Строчили жалобы участковому, тот заходил, вроде бы как для профилактических бесед, соседи ненадолго успокаивались. Сега подозревал, что Тагир шепнул участковому пару слов, чтоб до Сеги не докапывались.   
  
Хуже всего был голос, ставший частью Сегиного сознания. Голос, знакомый до каждой ноты, до мельчайших интонаций, преследовал его и наяву, и во сне, шептал что-то почти нежно, как колыбельную или заговор какой. Только не от боли — для боли. Сега счастлив был бы отключиться, да хоть и сдохнуть, лишь бы не вспоминать, не чувствовать снова и снова то, что с ним сделали в том проклятом августе, только ему не позволяли: голос не давал уплыть, звал настойчиво. Держал в сознании тогда — и теперь не оставлял ни на минуту.   
  
Помогал только алкоголь, хоть немного, но все же. Напиться перед сном было хоть какой-то гарантией, что кошмаров не будет, пусть наутро он и встанет с тяжелой головой, собираясь на завод. Это все же было лучше, чем вообще не спать. Он пробовал как-то, почти неделю продержался, отключаясь порой на полчаса. Стало только хуже. Голос смеялся. И Сега начал пить, выбрав меньшее из зол. Початая бутылка всегда стояла в холодильнике. Сейчас там стояло несколько, Сега аккурат после майского указа чудом умудрился урвать целый ящик. Не самой хорошей, но выбирать не приходилось. О том, что будет пить после того, как тот закончится, думать не хотелось, без водки было совсем тяжко. Придется, видимо, на самопал переходить, из-под полы брать. Хотя нет, страшно. Ладно, сдохнуть — ослепнуть от метилового спирта и остаться жить было куда страшнее. Стоило найти какую-нибудь бойкую бабульку-самогонщицу.  
  
Сега не жил, существовал, как белка в колесе. Новый день, а дерьмо старое, по кругу, раз за разом, одно и то же. Вставал засветло, под звуки гимна, хрипло раздававшегося на всю квартиру из радиоточки на кухне. Ставил чайник. Заваривал черный, как деготь, не чай — чифирь. Кофе он не пил, ненавидел теперь, от одного запаха подкатывала тошнота к горлу. Чай частенько крепко так пах лаврушкой. Чайник был большой, удобный, Сега иногда прямо в нем, если кастрюлю доставать лень было, пельмени варил, так что на запах уже не обращал внимания.   
  
Потом привычная тряска в битком набитом служебном автобусе до проходной. От проходной — до здания бюро, там второй этаж и Сегин угол с кульманом. Пока добирался, ни на кого не смотрел. Надвигал кепку пониже на глаза, чтобы этих самых глаз никто не видел. Чужая жалость ощущалась почти физически, и от нее было только хуже. Зато до шести вечера можно было выдохнуть: не один. Вокруг были люди, пусть и считающие Сегу странным, уже и не пытающиеся втянуть в разговоры. Главное, что они были вокруг и одним своим присутствием чуть глушили голос внутри. Именно поэтому он ходил вместе со всеми в столовую, не хотелось ни на минуту оставаться одному. Обедал прямо на рабочем месте только по четвергам, когда в столовке был рыбный день, Сегу теперь от одного запаха рыбы выворачивало. В столовой тоже ни с кем взглядом старался не встречаться, и даже за столик к нему давно никто не подсаживался, хотя в столовой в обед и было тесновато. Видно, в его компании аппетит у всех пропадал.   
  
Кто пустил слух по всему предприятию, что с Крупповым из чертежников что-то ужасное стряслось в родном городе, Сега так и не понял. Как толком и не понял, что именно про него рассказывали: то ли жена бросила, загуляв, то ли невеста погибла. Не стремился ни вызнать в подробностях, ни тем более разубеждать. Было удобно: на это и молчанку его списывали, и закрывали глаза на вечный перегар, тем более что с чертежами Сега пока худо-бедно справлялся. Жалостливое бабье доставало первое время, а потом все отстали, поняв, что ни с кем он задушевные беседы не собирался вести и что не нуждался в жалости и утешении. Профвзносы исправно платил, на всякие рождения-свадьбы без вопросов сдавал положенные десять-пятнадцать копеек. На работе засиживался допоздна, если требовалось, даже с радостью. Так и оставили в покое: ну угрюмый мужик, ну попивает, да и ладно, главное, с работой справляется.   
  
Хуже всего было возвращаться домой, в пустую квартиру, где, казалось, голос отражался от стен и словно ждал, караулил. Особенно тяжко приходилось зимой. Сега в эти темные месяцы буквально лез на стенку. Как мог, оттягивал время возвращения домой, время, когда приходилось оставаться наедине с ним, с голосом, звучавшим в голове. Садился в первый попавшийся троллейбус, ездил кругами. Или бродил по улицам мимо загоравшихся одного за другим окон. Кухни, комнаты за шторами, может, и разных цветов, только все равно все похожих между собой. Понятно было, и какая мебель там стоит, и что может быть в холодильнике, и какие на этих кухнях ведутся разговоры. Одинаковые. Скучные. Бытовые. Только Сега свою жизнь на такую вот “как у всех” променял бы не задумываясь, еще бы и доплатил сверху. Нечем было: жизнь сломали, покорежили и душу тоже отняли, она из него тогда на острове вся вытекла по капле.   
  
От алкоголя ли или от того, что и впрямь совсем уже крыша ехала, всякое порой мерещилось, хоть и точно знал от Тагира, что “этот” сдох. Мнилось, будто кто-то бывал в доме в его отсутствие. Вещи нетронуты, все на местах, да и было у него тех вещей… Только у Сеги порой, когда заходил в квартиру, волоски на теле вставали дыбом, как у загнанного зверя. Еле удерживался, чтобы не шарахнуться, не сбежать вниз по лестнице, снова на улицу, к людям. Может, надо было сдаться психиатру, в больничке бы точно нашлись таблетки, дарящие долгожданный покой. Сдался бы с радостью, да только это было ничем не лучше суицида. Родители бы не пережили. И Сега терпел.  
  
В такие вечера Сега принимался возиться на кухне, хоть это дело и ненавидел. Готов был заниматься чем угодно, лишь бы что-то делать. Не сидеть, не рыскать по комнате в тщетных попытках выяснить, был здесь кто-то или нет. Иногда ему казалось, что если он найдет хоть малейший след, хоть малейшее доказательство, ему станет легче. Не находил. Торчал на кухне. Варил перловку, хоть еще в армии ее наелся досыта, или пустые щи из подмерзшей капусты, если в овощном выбрасывали. Лепил котлеты из гречневой каши. Зимой — вареники, морозилка маленькая была, зато их можно было хранить за форточкой в ситцевом мешке и не толкаться потом в очередях в магазинах. Мать еще передавала с оказией банки с заготовками, тоже в дело шли. Включал радио на полную, впрочем, у него оно никогда не замолкало, а в комнате вечно бубнил телевизор. Ручка переключателя давно была сломана, Сега вместо нее пользовался плоскогубцами. Только он редко переключал, ему в принципе все равно было, что там транслировали. Если и сидел перед телевизором, смотрел все подряд, вплоть до “Ленинского университета миллионов”.   
  
Сидел, таращился в экран, не видя. Пил по маленькой, засыпал потом на том же диване, не раздеваясь даже. Он вообще не мог видеть свое тело, беззащитную голую кожу. Кутался даже летом, рубашки носил только с длинным рукавом. Главным уснуть было до полуночи, пока радио еще успокаивающе бубнило. Под звуки гимна, что начинали хрипеть из радиоприемника в шесть утра, просыпался, ну это если везло и удавалось уснуть. И все начиналось заново.  
  
Этой ночью уснуть не получалось, и Сега снова, во всех подробностях, поневоле вспомнил свой доставший до кровавой рвоты персональный ад, снова, в который раз, прокрутил в голове, и его снова перекрутило и перемололо. Некуда было деться от этих воспоминаний.   
  
Сега часто гадал, как бы все сложилось, если б он тогда не поехал на рыбалку и остался в деревне. Хотелось хорошенько отдохнуть, хотя бы в конце отпуска. А то все дни помогал отцу ставить баню, старая совсем сгнила. Думал, пару деньков порыбачит в тишине, в знакомом месте, там обычно не было никого — далековато от деревни. Отец с ним ехать отказался. Собирался, но на стройке потянул спину и теперь еле ходил, какая уж тут рыбалка. Сега тогда только обрадовался, что проведет время в тишине и одиночестве, расслабится. О жизни подумает. Знал бы он тогда.  
  
Сега так-то сначала прикидывал смотаться всего на денек, но к матери без объявления войны прикатила московская тетка с внучками погостить.  
  
— На недельку мы, Лен, — оповестила первым делом, едва войдя в дом. — Чтоб детвора перед школой подышала свежим воздухом. Вон тут как у вас места много! Простор! А баня-то теперь какая!  
  
Сеге визг этой самой детворы за полдня надоел до чертиков. Шепнул бате, улучив момент, что поедет на рыбалку до конца отпуска, побудет там дня два, может, три. Чтобы не теряли, в общем. Матери говорить даже не стал, ей и так хлопот хватало, а с нее бы сталось ему с собой пирогов напечь. Да и выволочки бы не удалось избежать, мол, нехорошо как-то, Сереженька, что люди скажут, родственники из такой дали приехали, а племянник на рыбалку? Но менять планы Сега не стал, получалось, сбежал, почти украдкой, рано утром. Рюкзак уже был собран с вечера, батя туда еще сунул тайком от мамы бутылку беленькой, подмигнув, мол, под уху самое то будет. Сега добавил баночку из-под монпансье, куда сыпанул несколько ложек кофе. Тетка из Москвы привезла всякого дефицита, и пару банок индийского кофе в том числе.   
  
На острове было тихо. Кроме плеска воды, шелеста листьев и птичьих голосов, ни звука. Рай просто. Комары зудели над ухом, но к комарам Сега привык быстро, как к неизбежному злу. Потерпит. Лучше комары, чем детские вопли.  
  
Рыбалка радовала, за вечерний клев вытянул полсадка отборных карпов, толстых, сытых карасей и даже молоденькая щучка попалась на донку. Уху заварил по всем правилам, почти царскую. Выпил перед сном маленько, чтобы лучше спалось, уснул крепко. Очнулся, когда солнце еще не встало, и не в палатке, а рядом, у вновь зажженного кем-то костра. Голова гудела, а еще Сега не мог пошевелиться, потому что оказался связанным. Поначалу даже не поверил, слишком нереально все это выглядело, как чья-то дурацкая шутка. Даже когда “этот” заговорил, не поверил. Тот его по имени звал, знал откуда-то.  
— Здравствуй, Сережа. Приятно, наконец, поближе познакомиться.  
  
— Мужик, что за шутки?   
  
Сега прохрипел со сна, дернул руками раз, другой, пытаясь выпутаться, потом в полную силу рваться стал. Безрезультатно, вязали его с умом. В утреннем зыбком и неярком свете лица собеседника, который в нескольких шагах сидел, почему-то совсем не было видно.   
  
— Почему шутки? Игра. Мы ее уже начали. Тебе, правда, вряд ли понравится, честно скажу. Зато мне — очень. Объясняю правила. Правило первое: ты говоришь, только когда я спрашиваю.   
  
“Этот” встал, и Сега задохнулся от боли, удара ногой под ребра он не ожидал. Рефлекторно скрючился, свернулся в клубок, надрывно кашляя и пытаясь научиться дышать заново. “Этот” смотрел. Нависал сверху и внимательно разглядывал, как насекомое. Сега понял, почему не может рассмотреть его лица: тот был в маске, сплошь темной, только глаза в прорезях поблескивали, жадно так. Огонь в этом взгляде не сулил ничего хорошего. Под этим взглядом, вместе с ним, страх проникал под кожу, расходился по всему телу, как бензиновая пленка на луже, и больше не уходил. “Он же псих”, — мелькнуло в голове, Сега эту мысль попытался прогнать вместе со страхом. Спросил, чувствуя, как непроизвольно стучат зубы:  
— Да кто ты такой, блядь?   
  
Хотелось, чтобы прозвучало угрожающе, только получилось беспомощно. “Этот”, хмыкнув почти весело, достал нож. Охотничий, зачем-то отметил Сега. Молча повертел в руках, вроде бы просто показывая оружие, что умеет с ним обращаться. А потом, все также молча, наступил одной ногой Сеге на грудь, схватил за воротник, приподнимая голову, и чиркнул по уху, по самому кончику. Поначалу даже больно не было, просто накрыло, как периной, безмерным удивлением. Пробрало, только когда он окровавленный кусочек себя в пальцах у “этого” увидел. А тот открыл рот и кусочек себе на язык положил, проглотил не жуя. Пальцы облизнул. Сегу затошнило. “Этот” предупредил деловито:  
— Еще раз рот откроешь без разрешения, сам сожрешь.   
  
Сега просто не мог поверить, осознать увиденное. Таращился широко раскрытыми глазами, не моргал даже. “Этот” успокоил:  
— Не волнуйся, кричать, плакать, скулить и выть можно. Даже нужно. Ну время будет.  
  
“Этот” вдруг замолчал, резко повернулся в сторону реки. Сега голову приподнял, тоже голоса услышав и плеск воды под веслами. Кто-то плыл в их сторону. Он даже не думал, что так обрадуется другим рыбакам. Воздуху в грудь набрал, чтобы заорать во все горло и позвать на помощь, только не успел, кулак прилетел в висок.  
  
В себя пришел в палатке. В ухе пульсировала боль. Вокруг было тихо. Вкусно пахло жареной рыбой, а еще кофе, и почему-то от этого домашнего, уютного даже, запаха стало еще страшнее. В голове никак не укладывалось происходящее. Он пошевелился, пытаясь выпутаться из веревок или хотя бы их ослабить, чтобы сползли, чтоб можно было руки высвободить, а там посмотрим.  
  
— Очнулся? — от входа в палатку спросили негромко и даже дружелюбно. — Кофейку, может? Вроде как последний завтрак у приговоренного. Потом не предложу уже.   
  
— В жопу себе его засунь, — Сега упрямо продолжал дергать руками, пытаясь ослабить веревки, хотя запястья уже болели.   
  
— Грубишь, Сереж. Ничего, через час шелковым станешь.   
  
Сега смотрел на него с немым вопросом. Он все еще не понимал.  
  
— Рассказать, что тебя ждет? — “этот” приподнял жестяную кружку, Сегину кружку. Отхлебнул, ухмыльнулся. — Даже на кофейной гуще гадать не нужно, чтоб узнать твое будущее, Сереж. Будет оно коротким и крайне мучительным. Мечтать будешь, чтобы быстрее все закончилось, и меня упрашивать, чтоб убил побыстрее. Поспорим?   
  
Сега во все глаза уставился на лицо, скрытое под маской. Ему все еще очень хотелось верить в то, что это шутка дурацкая, несмешная, потому что думать о том, что он действительно попал в лапы какого-то сумасшедшего, было слишком страшно.  
  
— Да кто ты такой? — голос дрожал, и Сега ничего не смог с этим сделать.  
  
— Ну, допустим, Денис. Имя ничем не хуже прочих.  
  
— Что тебе от меня надо?  
  
— Молодец. Правильные вопросы начал задавать, Сереж.   
  
— Сереж, Сереж. Я тебя, нахуй, не знаю! И ты меня не знаешь. Я тебе, блядь, не Сережа! Что тебе надо?! — страх вылился в агрессию, стало капельку легче, но договорить Сега не успел.   
  
Его рывком за ноги буквально выдернули из палатки. И как только “этот” умудрился? По габаритам он был куда меньше Сеги. Пальцы на лодыжках сжались как тиски, шею сдавила железная хватка, и острие ножа уперлось под веко. Сега не мог вдохнуть и боялся моргнуть. Лезвие мягко поехало вниз по щеке, разрезая кожу. “Этот” отступил, стоял, слизывал с ножа капли крови с удовольствием гурмана, смотрел снова спокойным, ясным взглядом, будто и не бушевало в этих серых глазах секунду назад адское пламя звериной ярости. Серых. Сега хорошо рассмотрел, навсегда запомнил.  
  
— Много говоришь, Сереж. Хотя я и спросил.   
  
— Кто такой этот твой Сережа? — Сега это, наверняка, с перепугу выдавил, неосознанно. Мозг сам сработал. Ему упорно казалось, что сумасшедший совсем не к нему обращается, а к кому-то другому.   
  
“Этот” не вспылил. Молча отошел, уселся напротив, скрестив ноги. Рассматривал внимательно, будто увидел в нем что-то новое, необычное, чего раньше не замечал. Ответил через пару минут, когда Сега уже и не знал, чего ждать.  
  
— Не мой. Он не стал моим. Не захотел. И ушел насовсем, чтобы я не смог достать. Бросил меня, — “этот” помолчал, потом улыбнулся под маской. Сега не знал, как, но он это понял, голос изменился, что ли, будто мурлыкающим стал, когда тот добавил: — А вот ты меня не бросишь, Сережа.  
  
От тона, каким это было произнесено, от всепроникающего внимательного взгляда Сеге стало жутко. По-настоящему. Тот страх, что он испытывал раньше, с этим новым ужасом не шел ни в какое сравнение. Хотелось орать в голос, но горло село. Да и смысла не было, все равно никто не услышит: даже до ближайших островов, где не жил никто, а только изредка рыбачки заплывали, было далековато. Здесь были безлюдные места, километров пять по реке до деревни, а если лесом, то и того дальше. В общем-то, именно поэтому Сега сюда на эту чертову рыбалку и рванул.   
  
Пока Сега глотал воздух, пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение, “этот” начал говорить, тихо так, будто делился самой большой тайной, чем-то очень сокровенным.  
— Знаешь, он мне оставил письмо, — “этот” оттащил Сегу ближе к деревьям, почти без усилий, не напрягаясь. Выпрямился, прикидывая что-то. — Оно уже потом пришло, после похорон, через двадцать три дня. Знать бы, кому он поручил его в почтовый ящик кинуть. Толстое такое. Почти четырнадцать страниц исписал. Спокойный был, когда писал. Я знаю его почерк. Знал. И его самого хорошо знал. Но ошибся. Всего один раз ошибся. Он ведь меня тоже очень хорошо знал. Даже сумел посчитать, скольких я уже убил. Но не сдал меня, не пошел в милицию. Любил, я это теперь точно знаю. Ты как, слушаться будешь? Мне тебя привязать поудобнее надо.   
  
Сега замер. Переспросил неверяще, мозг просто не успевал обрабатывать информацию:  
— Что?  
  
“Этот” отошел, вернулся с мотком веревки, повторил насмешливо:  
— Привязать, говорю, надо. Позволишь?  
  
Так Сега матом еще никогда в своей жизни не ругался. Он даже не знал, что обладает настолько богатым лексиконом. Проорался, перевел дух. “Этот” ехидно хмыкнул.   
— Я так и думал, Сережа. Тогда извини.  
  
“Этот” подошел ближе, опустился рядом с ним на колени. Почти нежно обвел пальцами кровоточащий порез на щеке, возвращая пульсирующую боль. Настойчиво, преодолевая Сегино сопротивление, повернул его голову набок и ударил.  
  
Выплывать из забытья было больно. Под ребром давил то ли сучок, то ли камушек, в бедро впивалась шишка, трава щекотала лицо и руки, какая-то травинка больно тыкалась в порез на щеке, голую мокрую спину холодил ветерок. Птички пели.  
  
Сега задергался, пытаясь вырваться, не сразу осознал, что распят, как лягушка на разделочном столе, за руки да ноги привязан к деревьям. Он заорал, почти срывая голос, хоть и знал, что никто не услышит, страх захлестнул так, что дышать не мог.  
  
— Тихо, тихо, чего раскричался? — “этот” (Сега даже мысленно не мог назвать его по имени, Денисом, как тот представился) за спиной мурлыкал, успокаивающе так, с ласковой насмешкой, гладил по спине, и от этих прикосновений некуда было деться. — Успеешь еще наораться.   
  
Кожу обожгло прикосновение лезвия над лопаткой, нож медленно и аккуратно повели вниз, и Сега взвыл.  
  
— Это еще не больно, — назидательно сообщил “этот”. — Это еще можно терпеть, Сереж. И не дергайся так, а то некрасиво выйдет.   
  
Когда по спине провели вторую линию, по ощущениям, параллельно первой, Сега скрипел зубами, но молчал. Когда “этот” поддел кожу кончиком ножа и потянул, сдирая, Сега в крике сорвал горло.  
  
— Да, Сереж. Теперь больно. Так еще много раз будет, привыкай. Кричать можно, если легче. Мне нравится, — “этот” усмехнулся. — Сережа сказал в том письме, что у меня взгляд в такие минуты совсем нечеловеческий становится. Ты не думай, я его пальцем не трогал. Просто фильм про войну смотрели вместе. “Восхождение”. Хороший фильм, кстати, ты видел, Сереж?  
  
Сега сплюнул кровь, натекшую из прокушенной губы, прошипел беспомощно:  
— Фашист.   
  
“Этот” рассмеялся. Игра, как он обозвал это чудовищное действо, его явно забавляла. Доставляла удовольствие, по голосу слышно было. Сега, изо всех сил стараясь не обращать внимания на обжигающую боль и яростно смаргивая выступающие слезы, лихорадочно думал, как выбраться. До него только теперь дошел весь ужас его положения. Только теперь он понял, что “этот” не шутит и не врет. Что он с ним предельно честен. Как с приговоренным. Что помощи ждать неоткуда. И что он его обязательно убьет. И даже сдохнуть не позволит раньше, чем натешится. И что вот эта трава, помятая уже, пахучая, — последнее, что он в жизни увидит. Сега решил тянуть время. Ну вдруг рыбаки еще приедут? Вдруг еще что-то случится? Вдруг повезет? Не хотелось подыхать вот так, носом в землю, с самодовольным живодером за спиной, в неполные двадцать пять.  
  
Надо было ждать, терпеть и ждать, так он себе повторял. Обязательно минутка выдастся, “этот” отвлечется, он же тоже не железный, устанет, уснет или поесть отойдет. И тогда Сега сможет вырваться.   
  
Когда “этот” опять принялся резать, Сега снова взвыл. Боль стала совсем нестерпимой, да еще и пот в раны затекал. Но кромсал тот недолго. Видимо, так, штрихи добавил, подровнял что-то, подправил и отодвинулся. Встал, рассматривал дело своих рук — художественную резьбу по живому человеку. Довольно хмыкнул:  
— Красиво будет. Хватит с тебя пока.  
  
Отошел, Сега было обрадовался, но “этот” быстро вернулся с котелком полным воды. Плеснул на спину, смывая кровь и пот и даря облегчение, всего на пару мгновений, а потом боль снова вернулась.   
  
— Красиво. Фотографии хорошие получатся. Сережа тогда нашел мои фото, не все, конечно. Испугался. Зря. Его я бы не тронул.  
  
“Этот” помолчал, потом добавил, потянувшись, будто от приятной усталости, как человек, который хорошо потрудился:   
— Жарковато сегодня, а? Я, пожалуй, искупаюсь пойду. Подождешь меня, Сережа? Я недолго.  
  
Сега даже голову поднять не мог, чтобы рассмотреть его как следует, вернее, сделал вид, что не мог. Нужно было казаться совсем обессиленным. Сега так даже не думал — чуял, проснувшимся от отчаянного желания выжить звериным инстинктом.   
  
— Я вопрос задал, Сереж.   
  
Под ребро больно ткнулся носок кирзового сапога. Сега охнул.  
— Подождешь? Не слышу.  
  
Сега заставил себя выдавить “да”. Хотелось, чтобы “этот” ушел уже поскорее, дал ему хоть какой-то шанс выбраться.  
  
Когда шаги за спиной совсем стихли, и Сега даже прижатым к земле ухом не мог расслышать никаких звуков, кроме природных, он начал дергаться. Сначала слабо, пробуя веревки на прочность, пытаясь выпутать, вытащить руки и ноги из обвязки, потом, потеряв голову, начал рваться, молча и исступленно. Затих, только когда совсем обессилел. Лежал, едва переводя дыхание, а потом снова воздух, как рыбья кость, застрял где-то в горле, когда Сега увидел перед лицом босые ступни с налипшим на них песком. Он и не заметил, как “этот” вернулся. Не услышал. Тот, наверное, долго стоял и наблюдал за ним.   
  
— Нехорошо, Сережа. Мою работу за меня делаешь, а я не разрешал.   
  
“Этот” присел перед ним на корточки, нежно обвел пальцами окровавленное, содранное в мясо Сегино запястье. А потом вдруг впился в рану ногтями так, что у Сеги перед глазами от боли потемнело. Прошипел:  
— Больно тебе делать могу только я. Поверь, тебе и так хватит. Не добавляй.  
  
Сега не смог сдержать злых слез. Ткнулся носом в траву, чтобы “этот” не видел, но куда там. На шее тут же сомкнулась стальная хватка, требуя повернуть голову, показаться.   
— Плачешь. Что ж, извинения приняты. Пить хочешь, Сереж? Жарко.   
  
— Да пошел ты! — Сега хотел плюнуть ему в лицо. Не сумел. Слюны не было. Он со вчерашнего вечера не пил, а уже новый день шел к вечеру. Сега тяжело сглотнул, вывернул голову из ослабшей хватки.  
  
— Рвусь из сил и из всех сухожилий, — “этот” издевательски пропел вполголоса. Сега решил не реагировать, силы ему нужны были для другого. Он заставил себя разлепить губы и прошептать:  
— Хочу. Пить хочу.  
  
— Скажи правильное слово, Сережа! Я же с тобой вежливо, правда?  
  
Сега скрипнул зубами, но выдавил:  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
На “этого” он не смотрел, не мог себя заставить.   
  
Вода, что ему принесли, была восхитительно вкусной, и даже то, что пить пришлось из чужих рук, ее вкуса не портило.   
  
— Теперь спи, Сереж. Завтра тебе нужны будут силы. Сегодня так, размялись.   
  
“Этот” отошел, бродил рядом, собирал хворост, рубил сухостой на костер, готовил ужин. Мурлыкал что-то себе под нос. А Сега лежал. Слушал, как на остров опускается вечер, а потом и ночь. Как все сильнее плещет вода о берег. И почему-то эти мирные звуки казались похоронным маршем. Мысли в голове ворочались тяжко, как свинцовые. Волна пошла, сообразил Сега, наконец, холодея от ужаса. Значит, на рыбалку никто не выйдет. Никто не придет на помощь.   
  
Боль горячо пульсировала в ухе, в щеке, сильнее всего болела изрезанная спина. Растянутые ноги затекли, под левой коленкой нестерпимо чесалось. Хуже всего было чувствовать себя беспомощным, абсолютно и полностью. Куклой в чужих руках, с которой поиграют и потом выкинут гнить где-нибудь. Может быть, по частям.  
  
Сначала его ели муравьи, потом начали жрать комары, сначала он вспотел, затем продрог, а потом стало все равно. Кажется, он все-таки отрубился после нескольких часов бесплодных попыток высвободить руки. Веревки намокли от крови, заскорузли и вообще не скользили, намертво впившись в раны. Сега слабовольно подумал, что неплохо было бы истечь кровью и не проснуться. Утро его пугало до колик, до рези в пустом желудке. Он не хотел утра. Не хотел умирать.  
  
Очнулся он от того, что его немилосердно окатили ледяной водой. “Этот” не поленился сходить с ведром на ключ. Пока Сега отфыркивался, опять кофе себе заварил. В нос тут же ударил запах, который теперь казался тошнотворно-отвратительным. Над головой с усмешкой в голосе проговорили:   
— Извини, Сереж, больше ничего не предлагаю. Тебе уже не надо.  
  
Сеге было надо. Но не докладывать же этой гниде, что он ссать хочет. И мутило уже от голода, с позавчерашнего дня не ел и не пил ничего. Заскрипел зубами, когда “этот”, с кружкой кофе, наклонился над изрезанной спиной.  
— Так, ну и что тут у нас? Неплохо, неплохо. Отличная у тебя спина, Сережа. Широкий холст. Чуть позже продолжим. Ты подожди пока, подготовься.  
  
Сега от него отвернулся. Это в принципе все, что он вообще мог сделать. Отвернуться. Закрыть глаза.   
  
Тот не уходил, сидел рядом, цедил свой кофе. Смотрел. Внимательно каждый кусочек, каждый сантиметр тела разглядывал, будто сравнивал с чем-то. Сега нутром чуял его тяжелый взгляд. Не выдержал, повернулся обратно. Упрямо глянул в глаза с немым вопросом: “Хули тебе еще надо?” Тот понял. Хмыкнул грустно как-то, ответил, облизнув губы. На его лице под этой дурацкой маской видны были только глаза и рот.  
  
— Он не такой, как ты, был. Меньше. Аккуратнее. Никак не пойму, не ухвачу, чем вы похожи. Но похожи. Иначе я б на тебя внимания не обратил. Знаешь, послезавтра у него день рождения был бы. Будет. И ты умрешь. А он умер вчера.  
  
— Ты про себя лучше расскажи, падла. Как ты вообще вырос-то такой, у каких ублюдков?   
  
Сеге не было никакого дела до этого несчастного Сережи, с которым его таким причудливым образом соединила судьба. Он не хотел про него слышать. Но “этому” было все равно.  
  
— Про меня тебе знать не надо. А про него расскажу. И ты будешь слушать. А за падлу и остальное потом ответишь. Отдельно спрошу.  
  
“Этот” допил кофе, улыбнулся так обещающе, предвкушающе, что Сега непроизвольно дернулся. От этой улыбки хотелось орать в голос.   
  
— Страшно, Сереж? Ему тоже, наверное, было страшно. Он же даже уколов боялся. От вида крови в обморок падал. Он однажды палец порезал, пока картошку чистил, я его потом нашатырем в сознание приводил. Но он прыгнул. Ушел от меня. Улетел.   
  
“Этот” отчетливо скрипнул зубами. Ему уже явно расхотелось улыбаться. И голос изменился.   
— Знаешь, Сереж. Не будем ждать, начнем, пожалуй, прямо сейчас. Я только нож заточу.  
  
Сега понял одно, пока “этот” прикасался к нему лезвием снова и снова, к боли привыкнуть невозможно. Боль была разной. Разных цветов, разного вкуса. Самым отчетливым был вкус крови: он себе изгрыз губы и щеки изнутри, правда, нихуя это не помогало. Орал как резаный, пока хрипеть не начал. Сега на собственной шкуре ощутил всю подноготную данного изречения. Народная, блядь, мудрость, оказалось.   
  
А “этот” не затыкался. Все рассказывал что-то, мирно уговаривал потерпеть. И резал, резал, резал… Вырезал какие-то завитушки. За падлу, за ублюдков и еще хрен знает за что. Только Сега отчетливо понимал — ни хрена это было не наказание. “Этому” просто нравилось резать. В какой момент Сега обмочился, он не помнил и внимания не обратил. Просто боли стало слишком много. Боль перекрыла все, даже стыд. И перекрывала уже даже желание жить.   
  
В более-менее вменяемое состояние его снова привели водой. “Этот” целое ведро вылил. Так что он оказался почти в луже.  
  
— Цени, Сереж. Днем жарковато придется, а так все полегче. Ну и вонять меньше будет. Мухи не поналетят. Мухи, знаешь ли, Сережа, быстро личинок в раны насажают. Они, конечно, вырасти не успеют, но… Ты что-то молчишь. Неинтересно?   
  
“Этот” присел на корточки рядом, легонько похлопал лезвием по целой щеке, плашмя.   
— Заскучал, что ли? Мда. Моя недоработка. Исправлюсь.  
  
Когда раздался треск ткани под лезвием, Сега не поверил своим ушам. Не осознал сразу. А когда понял, что с него срезают штаны, взвыл и задергался — и откуда только силы взялись? — ничего хорошего от “этого” он не ждал. Страх вспыхнул с новой силой, продрал до позвоночника, во рту загорчило от желчи.  
  
— Ну вот, смотри-ка, ожил сразу, — “этот” одобрительно засмеялся. — Есть еще порох в пороховницах и ягоды в ягодицах.   
  
На задницу легла тяжелая ладонь, легонько погладила, и Сега забился с новой силой.  
— Сереж, ты что так дергаешься?   
  
— Его ты тоже... имел? — Сега это буквально выплюнул. Вместе с натекшей в рот кровью. Его трясло.  
  
— Не имел. И тебя не собирался. Но идея хорошая. Спасибо, я подумаю. Надо как-то разнообразить наши развлечения, ты не находишь? — “этот” встал, ходил рядом, говорил, задумчиво вертя нож в пальцах. Сега не мог отвести взгляда от бликующих на лезвии, пробивающихся сквозь густую листву солнечных лучей. Спросил зло, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься:  
  
— Ты еще и пидор?  
  
— Нет. Но я всегда за новый опыт. И кстати...   
  
“Этот” подошел ближе и резко засадил ногой в бок, расчетливо так, сильно, угодив, видно, в уже имеющийся синяк, настолько было больно. Сега не сдержал стона. Глаза начало жечь, но слез не было. Нечем было плакать. Во рту тоже сухо было, язык казался шершавым, как наждачка.   
  
— Я тебе рот открывать не разрешал. Ты полежи пока, Сереж, подумай о своем поведении, с мошкарой пообщайся, птичек послушай, а я покупаюсь, позагораю. Вечером, как попрохладнее станет, мы вернемся к нашему разговору.   
  
“Этот” ушел, и Сега еще долго прислушивался к тому, как тот возится в лагере, его лагере, гремит чем-то, хозяйственно роется в вещах. Разводит костер, готовит себе поесть… Об одном жалел, что не мог даже до плеча дотянуться. Он бы вены себе перегрыз, настолько не хотел вечера, мочи не было ждать. От голода, усталости и боли мутило, дурнота накатывала волнами, но отступала, никак не мог отрубиться. Болели изодранные запястья и щиколотки. Спина то горела огнем, то тупо ныла, дергало там, как больной зуб. В ранах копошились мухи, налетели оводы, Сега даже вздрагивать уже перестал в попытках их согнать, сил совсем не оставалось. Так и лежал, смаргивая едкий пот, облизывая сухим, распухшим языком искусанные губы. Кажется, стонал.  
  
И, кажется, больше ничего не осталось, кроме желания сдохнуть. Сега так думал, пока не услышал “этого”. Внутри снова такая ярость поднялась, что он не застонал даже — зарычал в голос.   
  
— Ну вот, Сережа. А я тебе попить принес. Решил, что не помешает. А ты и так неплохо справляешься.  
  
Где-то рядом зажурчала льющаяся на землю вода. Сега, как животное, повел носом, весь, казалось, потянулся к источнику звука. Он и не думал, что настолько хочет пить, а с простой жаждой проснулась и жажда жить. И ярость ее только подстегнула.  
  
— Дать водички-то? Немного ведь осталось.  
  
Вода все журчала, уходя в землю, унося с собой надежду и призрачную возможность набраться сил хотя бы самую малость. Сега буквально чувствовал, как по капле она из него уходит, прошептал:  
— Дай!  
  
“Этот” в кои-то веки не стал глумиться, присел рядом на корточки, сунул в зубы кружку, и Сега жадно выцедил те несчастные пару глотков, что там еще оставались, даже край кружки облизал. Было мало. Но просить еще он не стал. Знал, чувствовал, что “этот” с любопытством ждет, будут у него еще воды выпрашивать или нет.   
  
— Знаешь что, Сереж, — сухие прохладные пальцы невесомо провели по спине, по той ее части, что еще осталась нетронутой, щекотно так, почти нежно. — Я тут подумал, что неплохо было бы принять твое заманчивое предложение. Новый опыт, разнообразие, это ведь неплохо. Как ты на это смотришь?  
  
— А как этот твой Сережа смотрел? — Сега как мог тянул время, готов был о чем угодно говорить, но на ум пришел только этот несчастный Сережа.  
  
Рука на спине замерла. Сега поклясться был готов, что она разом потяжелела. Стала почти пудовой. Хорошо, что он взгляда “этого” не видел, но готов был поклясться, что тот еле сдерживается от ярости. Точно знал, что там сейчас бушует пламя. Попал по больному, только собственная проницательность Сегу совсем не порадовала.   
  
— Про него рот не раскрывай, — слова падали, придавливая к земле. Сега себя сейчас ощущал муравьем, который аккурат перед его носом полз по пожухлой травинке, таща на спине огромный листок. У муравья было важное дело: допереть ношу до муравейника. У Сеги тоже было, важнее в разы, — выжить. Только вот как себя с “этим” надо было вести, чтобы спастись, Сега не понимал. Что правильнее, разыгрывать покорность или огрызаться? Перестал думать, шел на поводу у инстинктов, которые просто вопили: “Жить!”  
  
— Да ты только о нем и говоришь, — Сега постарался усмехнуться поязвительнее. — Все ж понятно, почему ты такой. Бабы не давали, уродец ты, видать, мелкий. Раз бабы не дают, на дружка решил переключиться, да? А тот от позора на себя руки и наложил. Так ведь? Он тоже тебя ненавидел?  
  
Волосы на затылке сгребли железной хваткой, потянули, выгибая шею до хруста, “этот” прошипел в ухо:  
— Заткнись! Не смей так про него говорить! Я его любил. Люблю. И буду любить. А сейчас сделаю так, что ты себя ненавидеть будешь всю оставшуюся жизнь. Жаль, недолгую.  
  
Сега хотел “этого” вывести из себя, чтобы он разозлился, потерял над собой контроль, думал, так у него будет шанс вырваться. Но, кажется, сделал только хуже. “Этот” контроля не терял, но ярость, что в нем клокотала, ощущалась просто всем телом, каждой клеточкой, почти обжигала. Сега понял, что все, что с ним делали раньше, сейчас ему покажется детской забавой. Он тут же пожалел о своих словах, но поздно было, назад их уже не возьмешь, а умолять о пощаде он готов не был. Пока еще не был. Сцепил зубы так, что челюсти заныли, вслушиваясь.   
  
— Молчишь, Сереж? Правильно. Береги силы. Кричать сейчас много придется. Мне вот очень хочется, чтобы ты поорал. Порадуешь?  
  
“Этот” встал, шуршал чем-то за спиной, ходил вокруг, изредка зло пиная куда придется, так, что Сега дергался, не зная, куда прилетит следующий удар.  
  
— Знаешь, ты так старательно намекал на гомосексуализм, что мне теперь любопытно посмотреть, как это. Будет ли тебе хорошо с твердым предметом в заднице? Мне-то по-любому понравится, Сереж. Правда, уж извини, свой хуй я в тебя совать не буду, брезгую. Обойдемся подручными средствами.   
  
“Этот” нагнулся, подобрал с земли обрывок Сегиной штанины, начал аккуратно оборачивать ею лезвие ножа, внимательно рассматривая Сегу, следя за его реакцией. Проверил, как теперь лежит нож в руке, удобно ли будет.  
  
Сега почему-то зажмурился. Спрятался, как в далеком детстве: я вас не вижу, вы меня тоже не видите, меня здесь нет. Не помогло, конечно. Уже даже не страх, начала захлестывать паника, Сега гнал от себя мысли о том, что сейчас произойдет. Не верил. До самого конца не верил.  
  
Когда “этот” опустился рядом на колени, Сега непроизвольно попытался отползти. Дернулся, едва на поясницу, тут же взмокшую от тяжелого, липкого пота, легла жесткая ладонь. Когда в анус толкнулось что-то, закричал. Не от боли. Поверил. Потом он кричал, прерываясь, только чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Боль была жуткой, раздирающей какой-то. Но ее можно было терпеть. То, что творилось внутри, было куда хуже. “Этот” измывался не над телом, а насиловал душу, выворачивая наизнанку. Приговаривал что-то ласково, нашептывал. Сега этот голос даже сквозь собственные вопли слышал, сквозь гул крови в ушах. Вот сейчас он четко осознал, что не хочет больше жить после такого.  
  
Кажется, в какой-то момент он потерял сознание. В себя пришел глубокой ночью. О берег глухо бились волны, вокруг стояла удивительная могильная тишина. Сега даже облегченно улыбнулся на мгновение, подумал, что все уже, отмучился. Только пить страшно хотелось, а покойники вряд ли испытывают жажду. И неприятно удивила боль в растрескавшихся губах. Сега слизнул с них густую, соленую кровь, обреченно застонал. Он был еще жив. Правда, наверняка ненадолго. Эта мысль уже не пугала, только будила нетерпение — скорее бы! Тогда точно все закончится: и боль, которой было слишком много для одного человека, и омерзение к самому себе, которым Сега успел пропитаться, как вонью немытого, гниющего заживо тела, настолько испоганенным себя чувствовал. Очень хотелось освободиться от всего этого, уйти туда, где его уже не достанут. Сега люто, по-животному почти, позавидовал незнакомому Сереге — тот смог, успел убежать.  
  
Судя по черноте ночи, до утра было еще долго. Тишина оглушала. Даже комары не звенели. Сега заплакал, почти заскулил. Слезы сами потекли, откуда только взялись в обезвоженном организме? Ему никто не мешал, его никто не слышал. Он переживал свою слабость наедине с собой. Кожей ощущал холодную прибрежную сырость, и больше всего хотелось туда, на дно. Исчезнуть с концами в бездонной черной речной глубине, будто его и не было никогда. Не заметил, как снова отрубился, растоптанный, обессиленный, жалкий.   
  
Очнулся он от острого взгляда, который, будто нож, взрезал тело. “Этот” был рядом. Стоял, смотрел. Наслаждался. Ему это все было вместо завтрака, а на обед он что-то еще придумал. Сега уже это понял, что был едой для этого ублюдка. Нахмурился, припоминая бесконечный шепот психа. Шестнадцатое, когда шестнадцатое? Дни слиплись в один бесконечный кошмар, и он никак не мог сообразить, какое сегодня число. Шестнадцатого “этот” обещал убить.  
  
“Этот”, видно, по дыханию поняв, что Сега очнулся, вкрадчиво спросил:   
— Ну как, Сереж, понравилось вчера?   
  
Подошел ближе, опустился на корточки, взял за подбородок, приподнимая голову, заставляя смотреть на себя. Сега никак целиком не мог поймать картину, взгляд беспомощно цеплялся за какие-то мелочи: босые ступни с аккуратно остриженными ногтями, спортивные штаны, туго натянутые на мосластых коленях, жесткие пальцы, наглухо застегнутая черная ветровка, прозрачный стальной взгляд в прорезях маски.   
— Сереж? Слышишь меня?   
  
“Этот” покрутил у него перед глазами нож.   
— Посмотри на него, Сереж. Красивый, правда? Вчера вы с ним совсем сроднились, стали одним целым. Вот я и спрашиваю, как? Понравилось? Объема и длины хватило?  
  
Сега уперся глазами в блестящее лезвие. Рукоятку он заставил себя не видеть, но она словно на сетчатке выжглась: черный пластик, даже на вид шершавый, с сеточкой трещинок, складывающихся в причудливый узор. Видно было, что ножом часто пользовались. Сега поморщился непроизвольно, все пережитое вчера — и боль, и унижение — накатило разом. Только сейчас ощутил, что кожу лица неприятно стягивало. Горела покалеченная щека.  
  
— Черт. Прости.  
  
“Этот” встал, отошел, но тут же вернулся. У Сеги перед глазами оказалась рука с зажатым в ней носовым платком, с которого капельками стекала вода и, падая, тут же впитывалась в землю. Сега как завороженный считал эти капельки.  
— Нож помыл, а тебя вчера умыть забыл.  
  
“Этот” аккуратно обтирал мокрым платком его лицо, а Сега корчился и выл внутри себя от безграничного унижения.  
  
— Я вчера несколько увлекся, Сереж, сам не ожидал, что меня этот процесс так… вдохновит. Знаешь, я тебя дозваться так и не смог потом. Решил отдохнуть дать. Как, отдохнул? Мне закончить надо.   
  
Сега из последних сил сдерживался, не мог допустить, чтобы этот его внутренний дикий крик прорвался наружу. Прошептал еле слышно, вкладывая в слова всю свою ненависть:  
  
— Не понравилось. Отдохнул. Заканчивай. Ублюдок, — Сеге показалось, что так много он никогда не говорил. Ворочать языком было тяжко, словно он вагоны разгружал, но важным было это сказать. Именно в такой последовательности.  
  
“Этот” рассмеялся. Просто лучился довольством. Сега лишь еще один взгляд на него бросил снизу вверх, край заросшего неопрятной рыжеватой щетиной подбородка под маской зацепил и тут же закрыл глаза.  
  
Потом снова была боль. Но Сега больше не кричал. Так и не разжал зубов до самого конца. И до конца оставался в сознании, правда, в сумеречном каком-то. “Этот” резал, кромсал, говорил что-то, по своему обыкновению, рассказывал, Сега не вслушивался. Больше было незачем. И к себе он тоже не прислушивался. Не нужно было больше собирать информацию, беречь силы, все потеряло всякий смысл. Сега ждал смерти и очень надеялся, что она придет не от руки “этого”, а просто сама по себе. Это единственный побег, на который Сега сейчас мог надеяться. Сколько прошло времени, он не знал, застонал, когда расслышал довольное, счастливое почти:  
  
— Ну вот. Я закончил, Сереж. Хорошо получилось, красиво. Жаль, ты не видишь.  
  
Сега не видел, но чувствовал: каждый порез, новый и старый, каждую ранку, каждый укус слепней, комаров, муравьев и прочих насекомых, что невозбранно жрали его уже третьи сутки, помогая “этому”, добавляя мучений. Ощущал каждый синяк, казалось, в теле не осталось места, которое не болело. Сега почти с радостью падал в эту наружную боль, плавал в ней, захлебываясь, лишь бы не чувствовать боль внутри, от которой было совсем уж тошно.  
  
— Ты полежи пока, Сереж. Затянуться чуть должно, тогда точно будет видно, надо ли что-то подправить. Я вечером вернусь, полюбуюсь еще.   
  
“Этот” ушел. Рыбу ловить, купаться, загорать — что он еще мог на этом проклятом острове делать, если мучить здесь больше было некого?  
  
Сеге вот оставалось только считать собственные вдохи и выдохи, надеясь на то, что какой-то из них станет, наконец, последним. В душе росла глухая ненависть к собственному телу за то, что оно так отчаянно и бессмысленно цеплялось за жизнь. Жаль, что он не мог остановить сердце усилием воли. Да даже уснуть не мог, отрубиться, наконец. Боли было слишком много, она не отпускала, не позволяла уйти. Сега не понял, когда, не поймал себя, но начал скулить, и не мог перестать. Выл, как сбитый машиной, отброшенный на обочину, пес, который не может встать, не может отползти и просто ждет, когда сдохнет, и даже уже не боится. Сега не боялся, что “этот” вернется, ему больше не было ни стыдно, ни страшно. Он бы даже обрадовался, если бы тот пришел. Обещал же убить. Сега хотел быстрее.  
  
Но “этот” не появился до заката, и смерть тоже не пришла. Вечер Сега встретил в сознании, пусть перед глазами и плыло все. Ресницы слиплись от слез и гноя, губы облепила мошкара. Звенело что-то, только, кажется, не комарье, просто Сега умирал. Он это чувствовал, и “этот”, видно, догадался. Сега понял, что “этот” к нему подошел и рядом стоит, только когда уплывающим краем сознания ощутил, как на спину снова льется вода. Аккуратно, не как обычно. И спину трогали тоже осторожно, почти нежно. “Этот” промакивал чем-то кожу, не поленился. Каждым движением легким, каждым касанием вызывая лавины боли. Боль трезвила. Сега застонал сквозь сжатые зубы.   
  
“Этот” очень хотел посмотреть, что получилось. Полюбоваться пришел, Сега это думал без злости, совсем равнодушно. Мысли тяжело ворочались, уходили и приходили, не оставляя следов, и резкие щелчки, которые доносились сверху, его совсем не тревожили. Фотографирует? Ну и хрен с ним. Пусть хоть маслом рисует, лишь бы не трогал больше.  
  
“Этот” что-то спрашивал, еще раз и еще, зло пнул под ребра, не дождавшись ответа. Сега не знал, что ему отвечать, он не слышал вопроса. Он вообще ничего больше не слышал, кроме сбоящего стука собственного сердца, которое все еще зачем-то качало кровь. Только в этот звук он и вслушивался, пытаясь понять, как его можно остановить. А еще Сега ждал последнего удара ножом. Когда-то же должно было наступить это проклятое шестнадцатое августа, может, уже вот через несколько минут или через час. Сега устал жить и очень устал ждать.   
  
— Знаешь, а ты сильный, Сереж. Жаль, мой не был таким. Я подумал и решил, что не буду тебя убивать. Ты и сам справишься. Ты уже готов. Потерпи, немного осталось.   
  
Эти слова Сега почему-то расслышал и едва не взвыл от разочарования. “Этот” его обманул. В самом главном обманул. Всегда был честным, до мелочей, а здесь соврал. Сега ткнулся лицом в сухую землю, пытаясь запретить себе дышать. Не вышло. “Этот” стоял над ним еще долго, рассматривал в неверном свете уходящего солнца. Потом шепнул:  
— Прощай, Сереж. Приятно было познакомиться, — и ушел.  
  
Сега был уверен, что шорох удаляющихся шагов — это последнее, что он слышит. Дальше будет только плеск волн, гомон птиц, устраивающихся на ночлег, и, наконец, блаженное небытие, которое он отчаянно звал.   
  
Не вышло.  
  
Сега не выдержал. Встал с продавленного дивана, включил свет. Он заставлял себя спать при выключенном свете, чтобы не быть уж совсем как дите малое, которое боится бабайку и без света не закрывает глаз. Сходил на кухню, хлебнул водки прямо из горла, добавил стакан воды из-под крана. Уснуть ему сегодня не светило. Но хоть не орал, соседей не разбудил. Сега уселся на табурет в темной кухне, таращился в окно на полную луну. В ту ночь, которая должна была стать последней, была такая же луна.   
  
Отпуск у него заканчивался шестнадцатого августа. Родители забеспокоились, что утром он не вернулся, чтобы уехать в город последним автобусом. Правда, ничего плохого не подумали. Мать говорила, они тогда решили, что сын с рыбаками загулял или просто забыл, какое число. Отец взял лодку у соседей и поплыл на остров. Прекрасно знал, куда Сега отправился, он сам этот островок ему и показал, еще пацаном туда возил на рыбалку. Там Сегу и нашел, распятого, изрезанного, едва дышащего, не откликающегося на зов. Сега даже думать не хотел о том, что отец почувствовал, когда его вот таким увидел. А тот потом рассказывал, пряча тут же влажнеющие глаза, что тряс его тогда, звал, но не мог докричаться. Хотел отвязать веревки, но те намертво въелись в кожу, если снимать, начинала течь кровь, так обрезал, и на руках, и на ногах. Не знал, как взять его, чтобы до лодки дотащить, на спине нельзя, на себя взвалить не мог, но дотащил как-то, справился, откуда только силы взялись, Сега-то еще в семнадцать на две головы его перерос.   
  
Пока греб к деревне, совсем выбился из сил. До дома так и не очнувшегося Сегу уже мужики помогали тащить, хорошо, на берегу оказались люди. До сельсовета тут же сбегали, чтобы вызвать милицию со скорой. Даже фельдшерица, что работала на ферме, принеслась, она как раз шла на обед домой. Фельдшерица отца и спасла в итоге, сунув таблетку под язык. Сама была сердечница, без лекарства никуда не выходила. Отец, как до дома Сегу донесли, как жену увидел, там и упал, неловко цепляясь за забор. Инфаркт. Так что скорая в больницу повезла их обоих.   
  
Сега никому бы не признался, даже самому себе, что до сих пор был обижен на отца. Ну что ему стоило на какие-нибудь пару часов задержаться? Сеге уже почти не было больно, чуть-чуть оставалось, и как же, блядь, он не хотел возвращаться, но пришлось, и вернуться, и жить. И вспоминать произошедшее. Менты долго выспрашивали, как и что, следователь мозолил глаза, Сега как мог подробно отвечал на бесконечные вопросы, только точно знал, “этого” не найдут и не поймают. И в середине августа, возможно уже следующего, кто-то еще сильно пожалеет, что родился на свет.   
  
Надо было держаться, ради родителей. Те совсем сдали, отец еле-еле выкарабкался после больницы. Мать поседела разом, глядя на них обоих. Сега и держался. Пытался примириться с собственным телом, на котором шрамы теперь были везде: на спине, на щиколотках и запястьях, на щеке, совсем тонкий, как волос, невидимый почти, но Сега знал, что он был. Ухо зажило и даже не выглядело отвратительно, но Сегу тошнило, когда он на себя в зеркало смотрел. Не от шрамов, от самого себя. Тяжелее всего было жить с самыми уродливыми и страшными шрамами — на душе. Сега ощущал себя грязным. Не отмыться теперь, не очиститься. Налысо побрился сразу, как из больницы вышел. Чтобы не за что было хватать.  
  
Он изо всех сил делал вид, что все в порядке, было и прошло, тем более что про изнасилование знали только менты и врачи. Оказались нормальными людьми, дальше них это не пошло. Но Сеге от этого было не легче. Он все помнил. Орал ночами от кошмаров. Через полгода сказал, что не может здесь больше оставаться, хочет уехать подальше, и уехал, как только увидел, что отец окреп. Через бывшего однокурсника устроился в бюро чебоксарского тракторостроительного, там дали место в общежитии.   
  
Вот там он и познакомился с Васяном, соседом по комнате. И жизнь вроде как заново началась. Сега вначале обрадовался, получив койку в двухместке, всего одного человека придется терпеть в своем пространстве. Он не представлял тогда даже, что и один человек может заменить собой роту солдат. Васян мог.   
  
Комната, что им досталась, была маленькой: две кровати, пара тумбочек, стол у окна, и все. На крохотном пятачке оставшегося свободным места было не повернуться даже худеньким девчонкам, что уж говорить о двух здоровых мужиках.   
  
Спрятаться на шести квадратных метрах было некуда, однако Васян не задавал лишних вопросов. Только поэтому Сега решил, что у них есть шанс ужиться без вечного: “Откуда шрамы? Что за цифры? Почему смурной такой? Почему волком смотришь? Почему орешь по ночам?” Васька ничего этого не спрашивал, только изредка косился любопытным взглядом.  
  
Они часто сталкивались, просто не имея возможности разойтись без касаний. Сега каждый раз, сжимая зубы, заставлял себя не дергаться, не отпрыгивать, не толкать ничего не подозревающего Васяна, который, как нарочно, только мельтешил и совался под руку, собираясь на очередную свиданку с очередной девушкой.  
— Сег, а дай рубашку на вечер? Ну ту, джинсовую?   
  
Васян однажды назвал его Сережей и чуть не получил по зубам. Сега еле удержал сжавшуюся в кулак кисть от замаха. Васян тогда посмотрел удивленно, сказал:   
— Ну Сега, так Сега, чего такой нервный-то?   
  
И отошел, не обидевшись. Васька вообще легкий был. Мать, как его увидела, сразу сказала — без царя в голове парень, бедовый совсем. Пороли в детстве мало. А может и некому было?  
  
— Папка-то у тебя есть, Васенька? — мать в первый же свой приезд к Сеге в гости задала его соседу интересующий ее вопрос.  
  
— Неа. Папка у меня как данность отсутствует, начисто, теть Лен. Даже отчество дедово.   
  
Васька, за обе щеки уплетающий привезенные пироги, говорил с набитым ртом, блаженно улыбаясь. Сега сам невольно начинал улыбаться, когда на него смотрел. И аппетит какой-никакой появлялся. Сам к пирогу потянулся под ласково-печальным материнским взглядом.   
  
А что пороли Ваську мало, было видно всем и невооруженным взглядом. Васька трепался за десятерых, имел друзей-приятелей во всех районах города, знал, где достать фарцу и нормальный алкоголь, громко заразительно ржал и напропалую гулял с бабами. Как он умудрялся сразу с несколькими мутить, в них не путаясь, Сега искренне не понимал. Ну Васян ему эту тайну быстро раскрыл, мол, всех зовет “зайками”, чтобы не назвать нечаянно чужим именем. Васькины бабы Сегу полностью устраивали. В общагу Васян их никогда не водил, а сам по этой причине частенько не ночевал дома, и хорошо.   
  
— Хоть высплюсь с зайкой сегодняшней, Катькой этой, или Маринкой, — ржал Васян, намекая на вечные Сегины кошмары. — Хотя нет. Лицо подзабыл, но если у меня сегодня и вправду Катерина, то хрен она даст мне выспаться. Всю ночь придется пахать как шахтеру в забое! Огонь-девка, и подружки у нее такие же. Сег, ну давай познакомлю, а? Для здоровья же надо!   
  
Сега только отмахивался. Ваське хватало ума не доставать вопросами, а так он Сегу постоянно тормошил. Васька три раза в неделю после завода таскался на тренировки, вроде бы по самбо. Потом уже, когда ближе познакомились, рассказал по страшному секрету, что на самом-то деле им один мужик преподает карате. Видимо, нашелся какой-то храбрец, которого не испугало даже дело Гусева и нехилый такой шанс присесть на пару лет.   
  
От тренировок Сега открещивался как мог: общие раздевалки, чужие взгляды и прикосновения — нахер. От квартирников, куда Васька его с собой таскал, не смог. Сега там забивался в самый темный угол, цедил дешевое вино или портвейн. Голова от музыки и разговоров гудела, только почему-то было легче, пусть ненадолго, но отпускало. Сега даже начал с удивлением себя ловить на том, что может улыбаться в ответ на незатейливые шутки Васяна или даже смеяться.   
  
Через несколько месяцев после переезда родители, наконец, с этим смирились. Видимо, поняли, что в Куйбышев Сега не вернется, что на новом месте ему спокойнее, и затеяли размен квартиры. Все равно сами жили в деревне, хата после отъезда Сеги стояла пустая. Умудрились провернуть обмен так, чтобы у Сеги в Чебоксарах была своя малометражка. Васька первым на новоселье напросился, и отказать ему было невозможно. Васька сам гостей назвал, девочек, два дня гудели. Зато больше он в гости не напрашивался, за что Сега был ему безмерно благодарен. Все равно встречались они чуть ли не каждый день. Васька, непонятно как, плотно вписался в его жизнь, тормошил, вытаскивал из раковины, куда Сега забился, в которой себя похоронил.   
  
В ту ночь, когда он последний раз видел Ваську живым, они ржали в голос. Квартирник был в самом разгаре, и тут нарисовались менты. Видать, соседям обрыдло бренчание гитары за стеной и шум. Положа руку на сердце, Сега не смог бы их винить. Гитара у сегодняшней ”звезды” была расстроена даже на самый невзыскательный слух, да и пел товарищ мимо всех нот, пусть и с воодушевлением. Васька первым чухнул, когда в дверь милиция начала ломиться, подхватил пару бутылок портвейна со столика и потащил Сегу за собой к окну. Сега не сопротивлялся, только привода в ментуру не хватало, чтоб в отдел кадров настучали. Повезло, что квартира была на втором этаже, выпрыгнули да и были таковы. Портвейн в парке, правда, не вышло распить. Сега из окна удачно сиганул со своей бутылкой, отбежал от дома и потом, когда уже спокойно шли, выронил. Вася скорбно посмотрел на осколки в луже “Агдама” — запах от лужи шел совершенно сивушный — и продекламировал, воздев руку к небу:   
  
— Бyтылка портвейна разбилась о камень,   
И сладкую влагу впитал чернозем...  
Cкажи, что мне делать с твоими руками?   
Скажи, где другую бутылку возьмем?   
  
Сега захохотал в голос, приобнял Васяна за плечи и легонько ткнул кулаком в бок.  
— Вон у тебя вторая бутылка в руках, Вась, не жадничай.  
  
— Да что там этой одной бутылки на двоих-то.  
  
— Не, я домой. Завтра грозили с проверкой в отдел нагрянуть, я Геннадьичу обещал без выхлопа на работе появиться.  
  
Васька не уговаривал. Махнул вслед, улыбаясь, — таким Сега его и запомнил.   
  
В этом парке его и нашли утром. На скамейке. Дворничиха подошла тормошить, думала, что пьяный, тогда как раз выпускные шли. Шарахнулась с визгом, когда поняла, что парень уже холодный. Один удар ножом в сердце, мастер работал. Легкая смерть была — это единственное, что Сегу… не утешало, нет. Как-то держало на плаву, не давая окончательно обезуметь. С того самого момента, как на работе сообщили о гибели Васьки, Сегу поедом ело чувство вины. Думал каждую минуту о том, что надо было идти с ним в общагу, и Васька был бы жив. Цена его жизни оказалась равна Сегиному нежеланию, чтоб на работе пропесочили.  
  
Так Сега думал ровно до того момента, пока не началось следствие по Резчику. Ему Тагир показывал фото, может опознает кого-то или что-то, потерпевший все-таки, единственная выжившая жертва. На всех спинах было вырезано то же, что и у Сеги. 16 13. Те самые числа, про которые “этот” твердил Сеге. Смотреть на снимки было невыносимо до фантомных болей в давно заживших шрамах. А когда Сега увидел нож, тот самый, и сразу его узнал, у него руки затряслись. Вылетел из кабинета, еле успел добежать до сортира, где его и вывернуло. Потом Тагиру рассказывал, все, уже без утайки, ровным, тихим голосом, а тот на него такими глазами смотрел, что Сеге повеситься хотелось, или в окно выйти, или под поезд.   
  
Тагир потом проверил, чутье у него, видно, было волчье. На ноже обнаружили Васькину кровь. Так Сега понял, что Ваську он убил. Не Резчик — он. Резчик за ним следил, видимо, и Ваську посчитал помехой в своей игре, убрал. Вычеркнул из жизни, вырезал. И перечеркнул Сегину жизнь в который раз.   
  
Сега тогда не просыхая пил месяц. Отпуск на работе дали. Продал из дома почти все ценное. Потом мать приехала, потому что он звонить перестал, и снова пришлось жить, на работу таскаться, делать вид, что нормальный, что как все. И раз в неделю ездил к Ваське. В любую погоду, в любом состоянии.   
  
Ездил упрямо, пусть и не любил туда приходить. Особенно после того, как однажды нечаянно столкнулся с Васькиной матерью. Он ее и видел-то до этого всего один раз в жизни, но хорошо помнил, как она выла в голос над могилой единственного сына. Ее тогда унесли с кладбища на носилках, хорошо, скорая дежурила рядом. Подозревали, что понадобится. Сега ее не узнал, вновь встретив: будто почернела, осунулась, одни глаза на лице остались. Из статной, красивой, молодой еще, в общем, женщины разом превратилась в старуху. Сега заставил тогда себя выдавить приветствие, но она даже внимания не обратила. Она уже давно ни на что в этой жизни не обращала внимания: ни на свой внешний вид, ни на мир вокруг — жила, видно, одними воспоминаниями о сыне. Сега силился припомнить, как ее зовут, так и не смог. Васька на нее был похож.   
  
Сегодня на кладбище было тихо. Да и пришел Сега специально в неурочное время, почти под вечер. Ему было все равно, в приметы он не верил, Ваське тем более уже на все условности было пофиг, а пересекаться с кем бы то ни было не хотелось абсолютно. Сега будто через силу добрел до знакомого памятника, медленно сполз на землю под раскидистой березой. Хорошее место у Васьки было, светлое и при этом в легком тенечке. Стянул кепку. Долго смотрел на свежий букетик цветов в банке. Мать принесла.  
  
— Здравствуй, Вася.   
  
Голос осекся, Сега зажал себе рот рукой. Он столько раз уже сюда приходил за это время, столько раз уже просил прощения. Не помогало. Ни Ваське, ни ему.  
  
Сега дрожащими пальцами вытащил из кармана бутылку. Чертыхаясь, свинтил пробку, от души плеснул на ссохшуюся землю и отчаянно глотнул. Смотрел, как капли мгновенно впитываются высохшей до каменной твердости землей — давно не было дождей.   
  
— Почему я с тобой тогда не пошел, а, Вась?   
  
Не пошел. Не проводил до общаги. Подумал тогда, что Васька потащит с собой допивать портвейн, а наутро надо на работу.  
  
— Тагир тут приходил. Этого урода теперь нет в живых, Вась. Сказал бы, что туда ему и дорога, а хули толку-то? Двадцать раз сдох бы, тебя все равно не вернуть. И меня не вернуть, — Сега глотнул еще раз, задохнулся, поморщился, но продолжил: — Веришь, Вась, я б с ним с радостью местами поменялся, пристрелил бы кто. Да за родителей трясусь. Мать вон твоя... сдала сразу как. Хотя, может, я зря ждал, а? Сдох бы давно, и ты был бы жив. Из-за меня ведь все, Вась.  
  
Алкоголь плавил пустой желудок, в голове гудело, на глаза наворачивались пьяные слезы. Сега зло утер лицо рукавом.  
  
Больше он ничего не говорил. Пил, пока водка не кончилась, щедро делясь с Васькой. С непривычно молчаливым Васькой. Ушел, пошатываясь, уже по темному кладбищу, под подозрительным взглядом сторожа у ворот.  
  
К остановке, павильону с вечно выбитыми стеклами, Сега едва доплелся. Будто все силы оставил там, у Васьки, да и на голодный желудок столько пить не стоило. На лавку почти упал. С трудом закатал рукав, глянул на часы, поморщился, пытаясь сообразить, успел ли на последний автобус. Рука сама потянулась за сигаретами. Он не курил, но упорно таскал с собой пачку. Помнил, что Васька стрелял постоянно. Черт, забыл ему на могиле парочку оставить.   
  
— Здравствуй, Сережа. Угостишь?  
  
“Почему он здесь?” — это было первое, что Сега подумал с тупым удивлением. Сега привык, что голос оставлял его в покое только на кладбище, там было тихо. Сега бы поселился у могилы, если бы не боялся ежедневно сталкиваться там с Васькиной матерью. Потом пришло осознание, разом накрыло, придавило, заставило Сегу вздрогнуть всем телом и практически вжаться в лавку. Он знал этот голос. И сейчас голос звучал не внутри его головы, а снаружи. Принадлежал невысокому человеку, стоящему прямо перед ним, прячущему лицо в тени. Или там просто опять была маска. Та самая маска.   
  
Психиатр, когда Сега два года назад еще пытался лечить голову, как-то рассказывал ему про генетически заложенные реакции организма на стресс. Бей. Беги. Замри. Сейчас Сега понял, о чем он. Замер, как статуя, как кролик перед удавом, ни на ноги вскочить не мог, ни пошевелиться, даже просто сделать вдох не получалось. Мог только смотреть расширившимися от ужаса глазами в чужие стальные глаза, не в силах отвернуться   
  
Чужая рука потянулась к нему, знакомые до боли во всех смыслах пальцы осторожно забрали пачку сигарет из его рук. “Этот” выщелкнул одну, не торопясь прикурил, глубоко, с наслаждением затягиваясь, вложил пачку обратно в дрожащие ладони, чуть касаясь. Сегу непроизвольно передернуло, он выдохнул. Отшатнуться, правда, не смог. Никак не выходило пошевелиться.   
  
— Хочешь спросить, как? Мол, я же умер? Сереж, ты же знал, что нет.   
  
Сега знал. Не верил ни единому слову Тагира. Но как же, блядь, хотелось надеяться. Хоть на что-то.   
  
— Я рад, что ты прислушался к моему совету, не заводил больше друзей, — “этот” качнул головой в сторону кладбища. — Не люблю убивать просто так. Некрасиво. И времени все сделать как следует нет.  
  
“Этот” курил, выдыхал едкий дым ему почти в лицо, не отпускал взглядом. Говорил. Говорил, говорил, говорил. Как тогда. И все, что снова мог Сега, только слушать.  
— А вот ты умирал красиво. Жалеешь, что выжил, Сереж?  
  
Сега молчал. Не мог ни слова выдавить, но надеялся, что в его глазах “этот” сам прочитает ответ.   
  
— Жалеешь… Знаешь, я сначала злился, что ты все испортил. Что тебя вытащили. А потом понял, что так даже лучше. На тебя было забавно смотреть. Когда ты спал, набравшись водки с тем, что я туда добавлял, я мог делать с тобой все, что хотел. Ну почти, — “этот” рассмеялся. У Сеги разом вспотели ладони, пот холодными каплями потек по спине, затошнило. — Больше ведь никого не осталось. И даже фото больше нет, пришлось пожертвовать, — ”этот” показушно горестно вздохнул, добавил, ухмыльнувшись: — А на тебя можно смотреть. Трогать.  
  
— Я соскучился, Сереж. Давно не заглядывал к тебе, — “этот” говорил и смотрел, смотрел, впитывал каждую Сегину эмоцию, каждый хриплый вдох, каждое биение сердца, наслаждался его безмолвной агонией.  
  
— Я зайду как-нибудь. Посмотрю. Потрогаю. Думаю, там найдется, что подправить. Ножа, правда, твоего любимого у меня больше нет, но я другой уже достал. Хороший. Тебе понравится. Будешь ждать, Сережа?  
  
Ответа “этот” так и не получил. Докурил до фильтра почти, лыбился уголками губ. Выбросил окурок, растер носком синих кед в труху. Ждал.   
  
Сега просто не мог издать ни звука. Даже дышал через раз, перед глазами от недостатка кислорода уже все начинало плыть. Услышал сквозь гул в ушах:  
  
— Эй, Сереж, дыши. Тебе только инфаркта не хватало, как отцу. И вообще, я тебя не отпускал. Живи, Сереж. Для меня.  
  
Жесткие пальцы нежно провели по щеке, очерчивая ниточку шрама. Сега отдернулся и захрипел. “Этот” рассмеялся. Смех, намертво въевшийся в память укусами боли, дробью ударил по нервам. Сега начал заваливаться на лавке, почти теряя сознание. Удержался на краю неимоверным усилием воли. Не хотел, не мог допустить, чтобы “этот” до него снова дотронулся.   
  
В звук удаляющихся шагов вслушивался с робкой надеждой, ежесекундно обмирая, что “этот” передумает, вернется. Сега снова был на острове, голым, распятым, без возможности сбежать. Снова принадлежал “этому” в своей беспомощности.  
  
В себя пришел от резкого гудка автобуса.  
— Мужик, ты ехать собираешься? Иль заночевать тут решил?   
  
Водитель недовольно барабанил по рулю черными от мазута ногтями, сверлил любопытным взглядом. Дверь в пазик была гостеприимно распахнута. Сега неимоверным усилием воли заставил себя встать и шагнуть к свету, к людям.  
  
Дома он первым делом прошел на кухню, даже не снимая испачканных в кладбищенской глине ботинок. Методично вылил в раковину всю водку, одну бутылку за другой. Потом, пошарившись в ящике под плитой, нашел топорик для рубки мяса, прихватил его и еще парочку ножей с собой в комнату. Входную дверь он даже не стал закрывать. Потом сел на диван и приготовился ждать. Телевизор не включил, так что в комнате царила тишина. И в голове было непривычно пусто. Голос больше не говорил с ним. “Этот" забрал его с собой. Но вряд ли надолго.  
  
Сега точно знал, что рано или поздно “Денис” придет. Он снова его услышит.


End file.
